


Wild Horses

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy Ben, Delinquent Rey, F/M, Found Family, Horseback Riding, Horses, Kylo is a horse, Luke owns a farm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We're pretending the law works this way, anger issues, background finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: When Rey gets in trouble Maz pulls some strings to help her avoid jail time. Instead, she will be spending her summer miles away from home on Luke's ranch with others more than a little bit like her. She's ready to hate it, wants to hate it; until Ben Solo shows her she isn't alone.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingmicrobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmicrobes/gifts).

> Many thanks to commandercrouton for the beta, and Verilee for cheering me on, and Wilson for humoring my last minute question.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For Dancingmicrobes who prompted: Rough And tough Urban Rey living on the streets... Somehow gets sent to Luke's camp (maybe they're both delinquents or something). Ben can either be attending or he can work there. I hope you enjoy my interpretation for this fun prompt!

The ping from overhead rouses her from her restless slumber. Cracking an eye open she sees the fasten seatbelt sign is lit up before the voice of the pilot, barely discernible through the speakers, mentions their descent into Missoula Montana along with a weather report. The only takeaway she has is that it’s hot. Not that it wasn’t hot in New York City, but a different sort of hot. She hopes it will be less muggy.

Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes she tries to focus on her breathing. Inhale. Exhale. A baby starts to cry somewhere in the cabin behind her. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. The woman beside her begins rummaging through her purse. Her ears pop and she presses her tongue against the back of her teeth. She hates flying. Not that she flies often…or ever, but she had no other options.

* * *

_“Rey, please,” Maz sighed, eyes full of sorrow behind her coke bottle glasses._

_Reluctantly Rey sunk down onto the worn armchair in the living room. They had just gotten home from her overnight stay in jail, Maz having pulled strings and called in favors and it’s more than Rey deserves for what she did, what she’s been doing._

_“Rey. This isn’t sustainable.” Maz’s tone is hard, she’s never heard her sound so angry._

_“I’m sorry!” Rey blurts, feeling panic and regret well up in her stomach twisting in knots._

_“Sorry? Sorry isn’t enough this time Rey.” Maz’s voice wavered with emotion. “You’re an adult now Rey, and I know life hasn’t always been kind to you, but you need to at least let it try, instead of always trying to start fights.”_

_“I understand,” Rey muttered, sinking low in the chair, sniffling now._

_“I don’t think you do!” Maz stood up, hands on her hips and glowered at Rey before softening. “I have an old friend, owes me a favor, so he’s taking you in for a few months, see if he can’t shape you into something more responsible, something a little less angry.”_

_“You’re- you’re getting rid of me?”_

_“Oh, oh, Rey, no, I would never, but I think some time out of the city, away from your so called friends - who were nowhere to be found last night, might I add - would be good for you. His name is Luke, and he’s used to dealing with troubled souls.”_

_“Away from the city? But this is my home.”_

_“Think of it as a working vacation.”_

_There was no arguing with Maz when her mind was made up._

* * *

She follows the crowd blindly, small carry-on rolling along behind her, small purse slung over her shoulder. It’s not until they all gather around the baggage claim that she realizes she’s in the wrong place. She has all of her stuff with her. Turning away, she searches for an exit. Where Luke is supposed to be waiting.

Out through the double doors, she glances up and down the row of waiting cars, and spots him, leaning against a beat-up Chevy truck. He lifts a hand when they make eye contact. She’s only ever seen pictures of him, a faded photograph on the wall in the living room: Maz, older but shorter than almost everyone, save for the grizzled man behind her. Max barely reached mid-chest as she leaned back into him. Then Luke Skywalker, his twin sister Leia, and Han Solo. 

Maz has only told her enough to get by, that she lived out here once upon a time, that she had watched Han and Leia fall in love, that she had fallen in and out of love with the man behind her - Chewie - so many times it wasn’t worth keeping track. And Luke. Bright-eyed and full of life back then. His eyes are still the same.

“You Rey?” Luke asks as she draws near.

“I am. You must be Luke.” Neither one of them offers a hand to shake.

“Where’s your stuff?” He eventually breaks their silence.

“Here.” She jiggles the handle of her small suitcase and watches the way Luke’s eyebrows pinch together with worry.

“All right. We’ll get you sorted at the ranch. Come on.” The door of the truck groans as it opens and she pushes her stuff inside before clambering in after it.

The only seat in the cab is a long bench, with sun-faded and time cracked leather beneath her legs. She shifts until it doesn’t pinch and Luke turns the engine over.

“They feed you on the plane?”

“Pretzels and half a can of sprite.”

“Right, well, let’s stop somewhere. It’s a bit of a haul back home.”

They stop at McDonald’s and Rey orders two double cheeseburgers and a large coke, Luke gets a small fry and they’re on their way.

Luke doesn’t talk, instead, he fiddles with the radio until the signal is clear and Rey likes that. She doesn’t want to talk. She doesn’t even want to be here, in an unknown place with a stranger. 

This singer croons about lost love as they leave the city and the world opens up around her. Rey must make some sound of surprise because Luke chuckles softly to himself, and she wants to be upset at him for laughing at her, but the view is too good. It’s still early afternoon, and it’s nothing but clear blue skies above and open fields on either side. Far in the distance, she can make out mountains as she presses her entire face up against the dirty window.

Her whole life she’s known skyscrapers and pavement and the hustle and bustle of the city. But this. It’s like a whole new world. Strange and wonderful and _beautiful._ There are wildflower fields and horses appear occasionally. Sometimes cows too. She watches it all go by with a grudging smile. She doesn’t _want_ to like it, but it’s like something out of a dream.

They turn off the highway and travel down less maintained roads until Luke turns onto a dirt road. The fence stretches out to either side almost as far as she can see before it disappears over hills. Slowly the truck rumbles through the gates and she leans forward in her seat to see, high above them a sign displaying the words ‘Skywalker Ranch’ a horseshoe in the middle.

It’s another fifteen minutes until they reach the house and Rey blinks as Luke parks right in front. He gets out and comes around the car, opening her door for her with a gentle smile.

“Welcome to the ranch.” It’s the most relaxed she’s seen him as she slips from the car and stretches her legs. He grabs her luggage for her and sets it down beside her. Part of her wants to fall flat on the ground and kiss it, she’s never been traveling that long, the other part of her is wholly distracted by the front door of the house opening, and several people emerge onto the front porch. They all look to be around her age, save for one, but Luke doesn’t give her any time to question it before he’s dragging her over to introduce her.

Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Paige, and Ben. She’s sure she’s going to forget their names by the time she falls asleep. 

“Teach her the ropes,” Luke says and then hops off the porch and back into the truck. Rey turns and watches helplessly as the dirt kicks up behind him, leaving her alone with people who are strangers to her, more so than he was.

“So, Rey. What brings you to rehab ranch?” Rose, she _thinks_ it’s Rose at least, asks.

“Would you stop calling it that?” Finn bumps into her with his elbow and a small scuffle breaks out. The older one, Ben, sighs and rolls his eyes before turning and heading back inside.

“Don’t mind him. He’s always grumpy.” Kaydel smiles. “How about we get you settled and then see about a tour.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Rey can’t exactly argue. She feels like she’s a million miles from home. Wouldn’t even know what direction to run in. So she follows everyone inside and upstairs. The room they put her in is small but bigger than her own room in Maz’s apartment. Floral curtains adorn the window and away with the gentle breeze coming in. It’s nice.

“This is all you brought?” Paige asks, looking at the suitcase with a frown.

“Yes.” Rey pulls it towards her, feeling defensive, and tired and it’s pretty here but it isn’t home.

“Okay. Well, that’s– Okay. We might need to share with you a bit.” Paige is being gentle with her, and Rey is very aware of it, hates that.

She shrugs. “Whatever.”

They take their time leaving, Rose again asking what she’s in for before Finn drags her from the room. Kaydel gives a little wave before pulling the wooden door shut. Rey stands still, listening to the stomp down the hall and stairs and back outside. Door swinging shut with a bang.

Gently, she lifts her suitcase up onto the bed and opens it. Then she stands there staring down at it, her meager possessions that seemed suitable for her trip, but now she has doubts. Everyone had been wearing jeans, worn and dirty, and she’s only brought the one pair and they aren’t really suited for working in.

Inhale. Exhale. She goes through the motions, taking out her clothes and putting them into the dresser. Inhale. Exhale. She shuts the suitcase and kicks it under the bed. Through the window the quiet whinny of a horse comes, the low buzz of insects in the field, rising into a crescendo before dropping off into quiet, then building up again.

Inhale. Exhale. Her hands curl into fits, roughly chewed on fingernails bite into her palms. Tears gather in her eyes and she fights to blink them back.

She’s here for the summer, here in this quiet hell. 

_“Don’t fight, Rey, try and enjoy it, get some fresh air, none of this city air. It will be good for you,” Maz had said as she hugged her at the airport._

She isn’t sure if Maz meant the fresh air that smells faintly of manure or if there is something she’s missing, but she misses the smells of the city. As unidentifiable as some of them are. They just _are_ New York.

A knock on the door comes, and she jumps, swiping at her eyes, then moving to open it.

“Oh, hello. Ben, right?” 

A curt nod, “right.” He thrusts a bundle of fabric at her. “Get dressed. Five minutes. Meet me out front.”

“Okay? I have my own clothes,” she defends, pulling what he handed her close.

His gaze takes its time, taking her in from head to toe before smirking slowly. “Sure you do City Girl. Don’t be late.”

She nudged the door shut with her foot, scowling at his back. “Asshole,” she mutters.

“I heard that!” He calls, followed by quiet laughter.

“Good. I meant it,” she hisses, already shucking off her shorts. The jeans are too big, so she tucks in her T-shirt - it helps a little. The light green plaid shirt helps even more. She rolls up the sleeves.

Ben is waiting on the front porch, leaning back against the post and glowering at the screen door. His expression barely shifts as she steps through it. She knows being here is supposed to be a punishment, but if she gets to look at him, in his jeans and boots and shirt that’s too tight for his broad frame every day, well that won’t be so bad. 

“Aren’t you hot?” She asks, taking in his long-sleeved denim shirt. He looks quintessentially cowboy-ish. The only thing missing is the hat.

“No.” He replies, still just as curt as before. “Come on. Quick tour, the others will give you a better one tomorrow, but for now-” he trails off as he turns and hops off the porch. His gait is long and loping as he cuts through the yard to the dirt road.

She has to jog to catch up to him. “Where are we going?”

“The barn,” he drawls as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is, as they’re heading in the direction of the large building that dominates this area of the ranch, but there’s a small building nearby, and maybe he’s just leading her away to murder her or something. 

“Oh,” she gasps, following him through the door. She expected dirt and dim lighting and she isn’t sure what else, but it’s huge. And surprisingly beautiful. Stalls for the horses run parallel on either side of the barn, and a large swath of concrete runs through the center. Nearly spotless, save for stray bits of hay.

“Wait here,” Ben says, before disappearing through a small door to the side.

Rey steps forward to better get a look at the interior, it’s oak wood paneling with burnished metal accents. There are adorable little name tags beneath the windows to each stall for each horse. It’s relatively quiet, and before she has a chance to wander too far Ben is back.

“You ever seen a horse before, City Girl?” He asks, and she scoffs, because of course, she has, police horses, the horses at Central Park, but she doesn’t get a chance to reply, startled out of her biting retort by a horse’s head emerging from one of the farther stalls. “A real horse, a _happy_ horse, not one of the ones those assholes keep chained to their carriages to make a buck off of tourists.”

She shakes her head and follows him. Her eyes take in the names on the stalls, there are a lot of flowers, and then Ben stops.

“Oh shit,” Rey gasps, head tilting back to look at the horse in front of them.

“Hey Kylo,” Ben’s tone is gentle and soothing. No wonder this big guy poked his head out when he heard Ben. Kylo shakes his head back and forth, mane flopping around and Rey can feel herself smiling. She watches, mesmerized as Ben reaches out, large palm managing to look almost normal-sized on the cheek of the horse. “This is Rey.” Kylo snorts a little and bumps his nose into Ben’s chest.

“Rey, c’mere.”

“Oh, no,” she laughs, “I’m okay, he’s very pretty- uh, handsome.”

“Oh, City Girl is scared. Can you believe it, Kylo? Gentle giant like you scaring this poor girl.” Ben leans closer to the horse, running his other hand over his long neck and glances back at Rey. “I’m sure you’re far less scary than that man she put in the hospital.”

Rey gasps audibly and takes a step back. Ben is there, hand around hers before she can go far.

“Calm down, you’ll spook him, besides, you’re in good company.” His lips twist with a frown and then he drags her back. “Now come here. He doesn’t bite…_much.”_

“What?” She asks, voice an octave too high as she tries to back away.

“Rey, you’re gonna be here for a good while. Best get used to the horses as soon as you can. You’ve got a lot to learn, but let’s start with saying hello.”

She nods, then blurts, “He’s big.” 

Ben chuckles quietly, “Yeah, he’s a bit above average for his breed. A bit of a rough go of things, but got a new start here.”

“What do I do?” Rey asks, letting Ben maneuver her where he wants, just off to the side of Kylo, the horse tilts its head in their direction and she jumps a little.

“Calm down, first of all, you’re nervous, and that’s gonna make him nervous. Just breathe. He won’t hurt you. No one here will hurt you, Rey.” She clenches her jaw until it hurts her teeth. Apparently, Ben’s soft tone works on more than just the horses. 

“Like this.” From behind her he reaches out, palm on Kylo’s cheek again then running back over his neck. “You can pet him. Say hello. Then, if he’s a gentleman, a treat or two.”

Kylo is warm when she finally works up the nerve to touch him. Softer than she thought, and she lets her hand drift back to his neck, following the path of Ben’s hand, then she reaches up, fingertips stroking at the edges of his mane.

“We’ll teach you what you need to know, but first things first, you wanna approach horses from the side. They’re a bit like people, got a lot of personality. If they don’t like what you’re doing, they’ll move away. We’ve got a lot of older horses here. Retired horses, rescued horses, most of them are pretty calm.”

Ben leaves her be after that, hovering somewhere behind her while she strokes Kylo.

“Wanna give him some treats?” Ben finally asks. And Rey lets her arm fall to her side.

“Oh no, that’s okay.” Nervous laughter bubbles from her and she backs up right into Ben. “Sorry!” She squeaks, blush warming her cheeks. She’s going to blame the fresh air and the long travel day for acting so unlike herself.

“Here.” Ben takes her right hand in his and holds it up flat. “Like this. Always keep your hand flat. All digits together.” Gently he presses her thumb up against her palm. “Luke likes to spoil the horses, he makes cookies for them. He’s very proud of the recipe, family secret. Here.” Ben drops three little biscuits, barely larger than a quarter into her palm. Kylo shifts and Rey tries to back up again but only ends up presses against Ben. 

“Easy there,” he murmurs, left arm wrapping around her long enough to steady her before falling. “You can do this. Kylo is a big baby. He’ll take the treats nicely, won’t you Kylo?” Kylo doesn’t answer, but Rey relaxes enough to shuffle forward palm held out carefully flat.

“Oh!” She gasps, she would have clinched away if not for Ben’s larger hand supporting her from the bottom. “It tickles.” Kylos breath dances over her palm as he sniffs at her offering and then his muzzle presses down. His lips are soft, and the whiskers surprise her the most as he gently and carefully takes her offerings. When it’s all gone he presses his nose back into her palm and exhales heavily, almost as if offended that was it.

“So, what do you think?” Ben asks her as they step back away from Kylo’s stall. Rey thinks he’s asking about the horse, is ready to answer, but then he keeps talking. “Still an asshole?” His smile is faint, but dimples still appear.

It’s probably a really stupid idea to develop a crush on a guy she’s barely known for an hour and who she has to deal with all summer before leaving, but it’s already too late.

“I’ll downgrade you to a jerk,” she offers, glad she doesn’t sound as breathless as she feels.

“Good, I’ll take it.” He rocks back on his heels, pushing his hands deep in his pockets. “If you ever need it, Kylo, well he’s the best listener around. Not much of a gossip either.” Rey snorts at this, and Ben’s stance relaxes. “No judgment either, and sometimes,” he shrugs, “that’s exactly what you need.”

Rey doesn’t quite know what to say, but the cold realization that Ben is clearly more than just a ranch hand sobers her prior amusement.

“Thanks,” She croaks, “for the advice and the, uh, lesson?”

“Anytime. Finn and Rose will be teaching you how to properly muck out the stalls tomorrow, so let’s head back. Dinner is soon, and then you’re gonna want to get some sleep, City Girl, morning comes early on the ranch.”


End file.
